


Dance 'til Dawn

by MotherOfRatties



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRatties/pseuds/MotherOfRatties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox Machina hold a hootenanny in Whitestone Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance 'til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 56, canon AU in which "Duskmeadow" is yet to happen. 
> 
> My first fanfic! Please feel free to leave feedback (how else will I learn?)
> 
> I like the word 'hootenanny'.

"A party?”

Vex cocks her head to the side and furrows her brow. This was the last thing she expected. And she's fought dragons.  
“A shindig” Keyleth replies, smiling gently, a hint of sunshine in her eyes turning to glare at Pike as the gnome nudges her and says “hootenanny.”  
“Oh, sorry, a hootenanny” Keyleth corrected.

Vex frowns “what exactly is the difference?”

“Well, a shindig is a party with food, drink and music. But a hootenanny… well.” Pike beams “we’re in for one heck of a night”

“We killed a dragon, now let's hootenanny!” Keyleth claps her hands together with glee “I think we deserve it.”

So, a hootenanny it was. In the dining hall of Whitestone Castle, decked in mismatched tables and chairs, a makeshift platform at its head, after a long battle to convince Percy of the need for such a thing. The citizens were invited, as well as Allura and Kima, Gilmore, and all the others currently assisting them in Whitestone. It was to be a “fun” occasion, according to Keyleth and Pike, who had taken the reigns in planning the whole affair. Percy doubted this, but allowed them to run amok anyway, secretly relishing the thought of the sounds of joy and laughter ringing through his childhood home once again. 

Grog carried casks of wine and ale, helped them to move tables, and hung banners. Scanlan auditioned musicians, settling on a band of young, but talented, folk players. Vax stuck close by, going out of his way to assist Keyleth wherever possible, and keeping an eye on the security measures. Keyleth chatted absent-mindedly to her protective shadow as she decorated the hall with banners and flowers, draping Vax with ribbons and daisy chains to hold for her as she worked. 

Finally, it was time. Vex chose a dark grey ankle skimming skirt and blue blouse, keeping her boots, and strode into the dining room with a rekindled fire in her eyes. Tonight, she would have fun. 

The dining hall had been transformed, taking Vex’s breath away. Light danced down from the candles and lanterns seemingly hanging from the air, the smell of roasted boar filling the room, and the sounds of cheer echoed about the castle. Vex grinned brightly at the splendour around her and set off to find some form of alcohol. She poured herself a tankard of ale and plopped herself down next to her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder and taking in the room. Grog had already commandeered a barrel of ale, and had challenged an unsuspecting citizen to a drinking contest. Scanlan was watching the band, enamoured by their performance and tapping on the side of his stein along to the music. Pike was swaying gently in the centre of the dancefloor, eyes closed and smile wide. Keyleth was entertaining the children with her magics- their wide, fascinated eyes amusing her greatly. Vax was watching Keyleth with a smile creeping across his face everytime she laughed.And Percy was….wait, where was Percy? Vex scanned the crowd. There was Gilmore, talking animatedly to Zahra. There was Allura in a beautiful, flowing silver dress that sparkled in the candlelight, dancing with Kima, who had kept her usual attire. And there was Cassandra, drink in hand, laughing with a group that included Keeper Yennen. Everyone was here. Everyone except Percy. 

Vex frowned and turned to Vax “I’ll be back shortly”, she muttered to him as he hummed in reply, his focus still on Keyleth. Vex set her tankard down and moved swiftly to the stairs leading down to the workshop, taking the steps two at a time and cursing Percy's anti-social nature. She reached the large door to the workshop, the sounds of hammering echoing from within, and pushed the door open without bothering to knock. 

“Busy, are we?” she scolded, as he jumped and turned to face her. He looked worn, and there was black powder smudged across his cheek and covering his apron. “Yes” he sighed, gesturing to the table before him, as if she would understand what lay there and retract her frustration. “You can take one night off, surely?” she replied, her demeanour softening slightly as she scanned the ragged man in front of her, “for me?”

Percy looked at the floor and sighed again, then picked up a rag and began wiping his hands, “fine” he muttered, defeated “but this is the last request you get to make of me.”

Vex smiled broadly “don't be silly, darling, you can never refuse me” she said as she gave him one of her finest winks. Percy grinned, “I know” he sighed, resigned to his fate. “Now go wash up and get changed, the Lord of Whitestone can't be seen in such filthy attire” Vex joked, shoving him gently towards the door.

The party was in full swing by the time Percy finally joined them, looking every bit the noble that he was in his fresh clothes. He strode confidently across the room, greeting guests as he walked, and placed himself next to Vex. “Happy now?” he smirked at her. “Very” she shot back. 

As the night went on, the children were taken home to bed, exhausted but smiling. Grog had won his challenge and had joined Scanlan in watching Pike arm wrestling Kima, cheering loudly. Allura was rolling her eyes at the scene, but became noticeably excited whenever Kima gained ground. Keyleth was drunk and chatting at Vax, his eyes watching her every movement intently, smiling at her drunken joy. 

Vex and Percy surveyed the room before them, taking in the joyous moods and sipping from their tankards. All at once, Vex stood up and held her hand out to Percy, “dance with me” she demanded, feeling a little tipsy. Percy stared cautiously at her hand, then up at her beaming face. “Don't fret, darling. I don't bite” her smile widened “unless you want me to” she winked again. A smirk crept across Percy's face and he blushed slightly, noticeably fighting back what Vex thought would have been a wicked comeback. He took her hand and she lead him to the dancefloor. 

Percy held his hand aloft, expectantly, as Vex slapped it gently aside. “This isn't some grand ball, darling, they won't execute you if you don't hold your head high enough” she smiled gently and took his hands, placing them on her waist and moving her own hands to his shoulders, “just relax” she cooed as she lead him in a brisk dance. They spun on the dancefloor, Vex losing herself to the rhythm and Percy just trying to keep up with her. He really was an excellent dancer, she mused, even with unfamiliar steps. They whirled about, Vex giggling slightly in her drunkenness, and Percy dipped her in a joking manner, grinning wildly at her surprise. He lifted her off the ground, spinning as he went, and Vex squealed with delight, collapsing into him in a fit of laughter when she landed. She closed her arms around his neck and leant her head on his chest, closing her eyes and imagining the panic on Percy's face as she grinned. She could feel his heart beat faster. Oh, how she loved putting Percy in awkward situations. A moment of silence passed as Percy gently wrapped his arms around her, the world seemingly frozen in place as they swayed. Another thing she hadn't expected. Her smile faded into a calm serenity for the briefest of moments. And then it was over. The song ended with a flourish and the crowd applauded, breaking their silent embrace. Vex leaned up and kissed Percy on the cheek, then left without a word to rejoin her brother at the table, leaving Percy slightly stunned. 

The rest of the night was raucous and lively, drinks were poured, food was consumed, and Vex danced with seemingly everybody. She and Vax joined the arm wrestling contests, which had become a betting affair. In a showdown between herself and her brother she beat him- barely, but a win is a win. “I let you win” Vax huffed, as Keyleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dragged him away for another dance.

It was early morning by the time the event ended, citizens ambling drunkenly away from the hall and back to their homes. Vox Machina, tired but happy, ascended the stairs to their allocated rooms. As Vex began to undress, there was a knock at her door. She opened it, peering into the hallway, a quizzical look on her face as her eyes rose upwards to inspect her caller. “Percy? What's wrong?” she frowned slightly, expecting trouble. “May I come in?” he asked, smiling sheepishly. Her body relaxed as she sensed no danger or panic in his voice, and she ushered him inside.

The door clicked shut behind them.


End file.
